Want to go home
by Laurelyne01
Summary: Saison 6 alternative. Bonnie et Damon veulent rentrer chez eux plus que tout au monde. Les mois s'accumulent, enfermés dans ce monde prison de 1994. Bonnie découvrira un autre aspect de Damon, son humanité. Leur amitié se transformera au fil des mois en un amour passionné et surprenant.
1. Prologue

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que la série Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Prologue**

Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais elle le faisait. Elle l'avait fait sans réfléchir. Peut être était-ce l'alcool mais à vrai dire, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Ce dont elle était absolument certaine, c'était qu'elle était là en 1994, enfermée dans un monde parallèle, depuis maintenant neuf mois avec Damon. Un vampire qu'elle avait tenté de détester du plus profond de son être mais elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, elle l'adorait. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler d'amour mais elle l'adorait réellement pour ce qu'il était. Pendant ces longs mois, elle avait appris à l'écouter et à le découvrir sous des angles différents. Elle ne le voyait plus comme l'affreux vampire qui avait tenté de la tuer auparavant. Et c'est pendant ces brefs instants de partage et de confidences, qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour cet homme. Instincivement, elle l'avait prise dans ces bras, elle avait respiré son odeur si énivrante. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un dans ces moments de solitude qui devenaient de plus en plus pesants. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et elle y avait posé un baiser bref et furtif. Damon, surpris, s'était reculé mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, regrettant son geste, il l'avait retenu par le bras. Damon avait plongé son regard océan dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune métisse et s'était emparé de son visage avec une infime douceur jusqu'alors insoupçonné chez lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le gifle, ou qu'un moment gênant subsiste ensuite mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle rendit son baiser, de manière plus fougueuse et passionné. Pendant que le silence était à son summum, leurs respirations s'entremêlaient et ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.


	2. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Faites moi part de vos avis et de vos remarques.

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enfer n'est pas si désagréable**

Quatre mois... Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Bonnie et Damon étaient enfermés dans cette version de Mystic Falls, condamnés à revivre sans arrêt le même jour, le 10 Mai 1994. Bonnie n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa magie et Damon était fatigué. Fatigué d'attendre, fatigué d'espérer qu'un jour il reverrait Elena. Il se disait que maintenant elle s'était faite à l'idée de sa « mort ». Jamais ils ne sortiraient d'ici. Il était condamné à vivre ici, avec Bonnie, qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ils s'étaient installés tout deux au Manoir des Salvatore et cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils cherchaient en vain. Ils avaient eu de l'espoir, un jour comme les autres où ils étaient partis faire des courses. Le carroussel du magasin s'était enclenché tout seul, la voiture de Damon avait réapparut sur le parking et pourtant, ils n'avaient vu aucun signe de vie ce jour-là, ni même les jours suivants d'ailleurs.

Il était huit heures du matin et Damon était déjà réveillée. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment la force, il se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il devait être présent pour Bonnie, elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle dans cette épreuve. Même s'ils se détestaient, ils devaient être présents l'un pour l'autre. Il s'observa dans le miroir, il semblait que ses traits étaient un peu plus tirés que d'habitude et il avait faim. Son besoin irrépréssible de tuer le rattrapait mais ici, dans ce monde de 1994, il n'y avait personne à tuer. Enfin, à part Bonnie mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Quoique... Damon réprima un sourire et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

Bonnie dormait encore, il entendait sa respiration lente alors qu'il passait devant sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de repos. Tous ces grimoires qu'elle étudiait en vain la fatiguait physiquement et moralement. Il devait être présent pour elle, malgré tout.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Damon mit un CD dans la chaine-hifi de l'époque, un vieux tube des années 90 qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il monta le son, prit une bouteille de bourbon et commença sa recette de pancakes. Pancakes qui s'améliorait de jours en jours d'ailleurs. Damon n'avait jamais appris à cuisiner. A quoi bon quand on est un vampire ? Mais il voulait faire plaisir à Bonnie, et puis cela l'occupait, cela lui changeait les idées. Même si une autre raison moins évidente justifiait ses envies de cuisine. La bouteille de bourbon à la main, l'ustensile de cuisine de l'autre, il dansait au rythme de la musique et chantait à tue tête. Pendant un instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment et oublier.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux lentement, lorsqu'elle sentit le soleil touché sa peau. Elle passa une main sur son visage puis s'étira doucement. Elle sentait l'odeur habituelle des pancakes. Elle fit un léger sourire. Comment Damon arrivait-il à faire ses pancakes chaque matin ? Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait épuisée et vraiment déprimée. Sa magie ne revenait pas et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour la récupérer. Ils avaient besoin de sa magie pour rentrer chez eux et leurs sorts étaient entre ses mains. Même si elle regrettait d'avoir entraîner Damon, d'un autre côté, elle était soulagée. Comment aurait-elle survécu seule, dans cet endroit ? Sans voir personne, sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un ? Même si Damon et elle se disputaient la plupart du temps, elle était contente de le retrouver chaque matin et jamais elle n'aurait cru penser ça un jour.

Elle se leva doucement de son lit. Elle avait pris une des nombreuses chambres d'ami qui étaient à disposition. Même si ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle s'y sentait bien. Damon avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'y sente bien et elle avait apprécié cette marque d'attention. Surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Damon, surtout entre eux. Ils ne se montraient jamais vraiment de l'affection. Ils se chamaillaient, discutaient mais jamais il n'y avait eu une marque d'affection à l'ordre physique. Et Bonnie devait se l'avouer, cela lui manquait. Parfois elle avait ce manque, elle avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un près d'elle et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle et Damon ? C'était vraiment trop bizarre. C'était trop tôt. Elle était contente de l'avoir auprès d'elle mais Damon, restait Damon. Il restait un vampire arrogant, égoïste, parfois manipulateur, même s'il faisait des efforts et elle ne les négligeait pas. Mais elle avait besoin de plus.

Bonnie se dirigea à la salle de bain annexe à sa chambre et après une bonne douche, puis après s'être habillée, elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Damon à la cuisine, suivant l'odeur des pancakes. Visiblement, pour une fois, il n'y en avait aucun de brûlé. Elle se stoppa à l'embrasure de la porte et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle observa Damon, essayant de rester silencieuse, sachant qu'il avait une ouïe surdéveloppée. Elle sourit à pleines dents en le voyant danser, en buvant sa bouteille de bourbon. C'était une facette qu'elle aimait chez Damon. Elle l'observa quelques minutes et remarqua qu'il avait descendu de moitié sa bouteille de bourbon. Elle soupira légèrement. Il lui restait trois bouteilles à engloutir avant qu'il ne devienne excécrable.

Damon se figea brusquement et se tourna doucement vers Bonnie, l'air de rien, avec un sourire gêné. Bonnie s'approcha de lui.

« - Encore des pancakes ?

Bonjour à toi, Bon-Bon. Eh oui, encore des pancakes ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'crois que je m'améliore de jours en jours ! »

Damon lui lança un large sourire pendant qu'elle s'installait sur le tabouret du bar, et qu'il lui servait une assiette. Comme à son habitude, il créa deux yeux et un sourire en chocolat, puis deux dents de vampire avec de la chantilly. Bonnie prit sa fourchette et lui fit un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

Il voulait savoir comment avançait les « recherches de magie » de Bonnie, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, sachant qu'il était délicat. Il cligna doucement des yeux, engloutit une grosse gorgée de bourbon, et remarqua qu'il restait plus qu'un tiers de la bouteille : plus les jours, les mois avançaient, plus il descendait vite ses bouteilles.

« - Comment avance tes recherches ?, demanda Damon en baissant la musique. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant. Ils s'étaient disputés, comme d'habitude, à cause du manque de tact de Damon. Il lui avait malheureusement rappelé que s'ils étaient coincés dans ce monde puis quatre mois, c'était par sa faute, puisqu'elle ne retrouvait pas sa magie.

« - J'ai trouvé des choses dans le grimoire, hier soir... Ma magie est en moi, mais je dois trouvé un déclencheur. Quelque chose qui fera que... ma magie reviendra d'elle même.

Mm-mm, fit Damon. Et je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Laisse moi trouver la solution, fit-elle sèchement. Je vais y arriver. »

Damon haussa les épaules et soupira. Il observa Bonnie, qui évitait son regard et qui tournait pensivement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle était énervée, il le sentait. Il avait remarqué sa respiration qui s'était accélérée, il sentait son sang qui coulait plus vite dans ses veines. Son regard s'attarda sur son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une gorgée de sang frais ! Mais il ne fallait pas espérer que Bonnie lui offre le sien. C'était une sorcière et elle détestait les vampires. Elle le détestait, il le savait. Et comment pouvait-il vraiment lui reprocher ?

Il sentait la faim montée en lui, il souffla doucement et but le reste de sa bouteille de bourbon. Il la posa lourdement sur la table, faisant sursauter Bonnie. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, qu'elle répondit par un regard qui en disait long.

« - Je reviens », fit-il en partant.

Bonnie le suivit du regard, inutile de lui demander où il allait. Il devait se nourrir, elle le savait. C'était un vampire, il avait besoin de sang. Elle savait qu'il avait tout un stock dans le congélateur de l'époque qui restait au sous-sol. Loin des regards indiscrets, enfin, de son regard, Damon avait demandé à Bonnie de ne jamais le rejoindre en bas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi exactement mais visiblement, il tenait à sa solitude, lorsqu'il se nourrissait.

Damon emprunta les escaliers et arriva au sous-sol. Il ouvrit le congélateur, il ne lui restait plus qu'une poche de sang et le stock de l'hôpital de la ville était vide. Il fallait qu'il aille à un autre hôpital pour s'en procurer. Il engloutit la poche d'une traîte et grogna quand celle-ci fut terminé. Il avait encore faim. Il avait réduit sa consommation depuis qu'il était dans cet endroit, il faisait attention. Il ne voulait pas choquer Bonnie. En fait, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la choquer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le revoit comme un monstre. Ils commençaient à s'entendre et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Il balança la poche vide au congélateur et claqua la porte, agacé. Il se conduit à la cave et observa les nombreuses bouteilles qui étaient sur les étagères. Il soupira et en choisit une. Une bouteille de vin, qui venait de France, datant de l'année 1985. Un vieux vin, comme il les aimait. Puis il ne restait presque plus de bourbon, et il espérait faire plaisir à Bonnie.

Bonnie finit par manger les pancakes préparé par Damon à son intention et elle devait l'avouer, ils étaient délicieux. Enfin comparé à ce qu'il faisait au début. Elle se leva et mis l'assiette et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand elle se retourna, Damon était face à elle, avec le sourire, une bouteille de vin à la main. Elle réprima son horreur quand elle vit du sang sur le t-shirt de Damon. Ce n'était qu'une seule goutte et pendant un instant, elle se rappela que son ami, qui se tenait devant elle était un vampire. Ces créatures surnaturelles qu'elle détestait, qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Damon fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Bonnie lui fit un léger sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait tendue et pointa du doigt la tâche rouge sur le t-shirt du vampire. Il baissa la tête et observa la tâche. Il sembla soudainement gêné et fit tout pour éviter le regard de Bonnie. Elle remarqua son malaise et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

« - Damon, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

Ouais, si tu le dis... Je.. Je vais me changer, je reviens dans une minute. »

Bonnie soupira et l'observa posé la bouteille de vin sur le meuble de travail, puis partir de la pièce. Elle observa la bouteille et fut étonné de voir que pour une fois ce n'était pas du bourbon. Même si elle avait envie de rejoindre Damon, elle se sentit forcée de l'attendre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle prit donc l'initiative de monter à l'étage et de se diriger à la chambre de Damon. La porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa doucement et l'appela. Elle entendait l'eau couler. « Damon ? - Je suis là, Bonnie... ». Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du vampire, espérant qu'il ne soit pas complètement nu et qu'il lui tendait une mauvaise blague. Avec lui, à vrai dire, elle s'attendait vraiment à tout. Elle le vit en train de frotter la tâche de sang, face à l'évier, le regard dans le vide. Il était torse nu et semblait déterminé à faire partir cette tâche.

« - Qui aurait cru que tu savais lavé tes vêtements ?, fit-elle, l'air ironique. »

Contrairement à ses attentes, Damon ne releva même pas ses paroles et continuait son travail. Elle se posta à côté de lui et l'observa. Ses yeux bleus fixaient la tâche de sang, qu'il essayait en vain de faire partir. Un silence de plomb s'installa, Damon leva les yeux vers Bonnie. Elle crut voir comme un sentiment de culpabilité dans les yeux de Damon et cela l'affecta malgré elle. Elle ne le voyait jamais ainsi, Damon faisait tout pour cacher cet aspect de lui.

« - Je... Je suis pas doué pour les excuses, Bonnie. Mais heu... - Bonnie fronça les sourcils – Je suis désolé... De t'avoir mise mal à l'aise. D'habitude, je fais attention mais là... j'avais faim, je me suis précipité et voilà... »

Damon présentant ses excuses, ce jour était à marquer dans le calendrier. Bonnie lui lança un sourire rassurant et posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami. Damon eut un léger geste de recul et sembla surpris, puis finalement touché par cette marque d'affection inhabituelle. Bonnie fit un sourire gênée, se rendant compte soudainement de leur proximité. Damon baissa la tête, elle aussi et évitaient tout deux de croiser leur regard. « Bon, je crois, que je suis pas doué non plus pour enlever le sang de mes vêtements...D'habitude, je jette le t-shirt et j'en achète un autre. ». Cette phrase eut don de faire rire Bonnie et d'avoir l'effet voulu par Damon. Il lui rendit un large sourire et lui lança son t-shirt au visage. Bonnie, surprise écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« - Je crois que c'est plus un boulot réservé aux femmes..., lui lança t-il.

Damon !, le réprimanda Bonnie. Franchement t'es qu'un espèce de macho ! »

Damon ria aux éclats face à la mine énervée de Bonnie. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de rire, son regard la trahissait. Soudainement elle ouvrit le robinet et l'éclaboussa d'eau. Il fit un geste de recul avec un cri de surprise.

« - Espèce de fiotte, va !, lui lança Bonnie ».

Le visage du vampire se ferma soudainement, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer. Bonnie cessa de rire, et prit une mine inquiète. Non, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Damon laissa transparaître un léger sourire. Il allait faire quelque chose, sur ses gardes, elle mit ses mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger. « Tu vas voir toi ! », lui lança t-il en riant. D'un geste rapide il la poussa dans la douche et la bloqua contre lui, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de rire, essayant de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Damon restait un vampire, et un homme. Il ouvrit le robinet et la mis sous l'eau, avant de partir pour ne pas être mouillé à son tour. Il ria de plus belle, voyant Bonnie, adossée contre le mur, complètement trempée.

« - Je dois te le dire, t'es vraiment super sexy toute mouillée ! »

Bonnie grogna et prit le pommeau de douche pour l'arroser à son tour. Damon mit les mains devant lui, pour se protéger, bien que ce soit un geste complètement inutile et repoussa Bonnie, tout en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser. Elle se rua sur lui en riant, il finit au sol alors que Bonnie l'arrosait de plus belle.

« - C'est bon ! Je me rends Bon-Bon ! J'me rends !

Bah alors, on s'avoue vaincu Salvatore ?, dit-elle en riant.

Jamais ! »

Damon poussa Bonnie à son tour, reprenant le dessus. Elle était sur le dos, au sol et il prit le pommeau pour l'arroser à son tour. Elle riait aux éclats.

« Damon ! Stop ! Arrête ! »

Il ria, posa le pommeau de douche et coupa l'eau. Il se posa aux côtés de Bonnie, légèrement essouflé. Il leva le poing en avant : « Et c'est la victoire de l'indestructible, Damon Salvatore, yeah ! ». Bonnie ria de plus belle et finit par se calmer doucement. Elle reprit lentement son souffle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne parlerais jamais de ta défaite. ». Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa gentiment. Elle chérissait ces moments de complicité qu'elle partageait avec le vampire. Grâce à eux, elle oubliait tout. Elle oubliait qu'ils étaient ici, seuls, sans avoir aucune idée de comment sortir de cette impasse.

« - Merci..., fit-elle doucement, presque en un murmure.

Damon tourna la tête vers elle, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

De quoi ?

D'être là. »

Damon lui fit un sourire sincère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre mais ses paroles le réconfortait. Il prit une expression soudainement dure, mais pas agressive pour autant.

« Je te promets, Bonnie Benett, que je serais toujours là. Même quand on sortira d'ici, parce qu'on en sortira, je serais toujours là. »

Bonnie lui fit un sourire franc. Elle savait qu'elle s'était fait un ami, un véritable ami et qu'elle pouvait réellement compter sur Damon, désormais. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Après quelques minutes de silence et de regards, elle posa brusquement sa main sur le genou de Damon.

« - Allé, viens... J'ai vu qu'il y avait une belle bouteille de rouge qui nous attendait dans la cuisine ! ».


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite !

 **Chapitre 2 : Les souvenirs refont surfaces**

Après s'être préalablement séchés et changés, Bonnie et Damon se retrouvèrent tout deux à la cuisine, bien décidé à boire cette bouteille de vin. Bonnie prit deux verres à vin et suggéra de le déguster dans le salon. Damon acquiesa et suivit Bonnie au salon, la bouteille à la main, qu'il avait préalablement ouverte. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le canapé. Bonnie présenta les verres face à elle, que Damon remplit. Il posa la bouteille sur le guéridon à sa gauche. Il leva son verre et lança un regard à Bonnie : « Aujourd'hui, je te propose une journée de répis. Une journée de plus ou une journée de moins dans cet enfer avec toi, qu'est-ce que ça change ? ». Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord, une journée de répis ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Il fallait qu'elle se détende si elle ne voulait pas finir folle. Elle leva son verre à son tour. Ils trinquèrent, ils goutèrent au vin. Damon fit une mine satisfaite.

« - En plus, c'est une bonne bouteille !

Je dois te l'accorder, tu as bon goût en matière de vin. Moi qui commençait à croire que tu ne buvais que du bourbon !

Oh, voyons Bonnie. Je sais me diversifier ! ».

Bonnie lâcha un petit rire et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé d'époque. Elle lâcha un soupir de bien être. Damon en fit de même et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Le vin était légèrement âpre mais rien qui ne le dérangeait. Il était bon et sa couleur bordeaux était magnifique. Pensif, il faisait tourner le précieux liquide dans son verre, tandis que Bonnie observait la pièce dans ces moindres recoins. Elle remarqua le piano dans un coin, comme s'il était à l'abandon. Elle but une gorgée de son verre et pointa du doigt l'instrument.

« - Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce piano. Qui en joue ?

A l'époque, le fameux Oncle Zac – paix à son âme -

Je paris que Stefan sait en jouer, dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

Eh non, Saint-Stefan ne sait pas en jouer. Il préfère la guitare.

Mmmh, je m'en serais doutée... »

Bonnie se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait vu Stefan, enfin, son dos. A l'époque, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle croyait seulement qu'elle avait des pouvoirs de médiums, selon sa grand mère Sheila. Et elle s'en était amusée. Elle avait dit qu'elle pressentait que Stefan jouait de la guitare, il faut croire qu'elle avait raison.

« - Pourquoi garder un piano qui n'a plus aucune utilité ? Ca me dépasse...

Parce que c'est classe. »

Bonnie tourna la tête vers Damon et fit une mine désabusée, avant de lâcher un sourire. Elle prit une autre gorgée du vin et se lécha doucement les lèvres.

« - Puis, un jour, je me suis dit que je m'y remettrais. »

Bonnie se tourna vers le vampire, un peu surprise. Jamais elle ne l'aurais imaginé joué du piano mais après réflexion, Damon était pleins de surprises et puis 175 ans d'existence, il devait bien avoir quelques loisirs, mis à part boire du sang de pauvres victimes. Cette pensée la fit légèrement frissonnée. Elle tenta de chasser cette idée, en revenant à l'instrument en question.

« - Tu joues du piano ? Toi ?

Fais pas ton air surpris, lui reprocha t-il. Enfin, jouais. Je sais même pas si j'y arriverais encore...

Ouais, c'est ça. Je croyais qu'un vampire avait une très bonne mémoire, vrai ?

Oui, c'est vrai.

Donc à mon avis, tu n'as pas oublié comment jouer.

Peut être... »

Damon finit son verre et s'en servit un second. Son regard s'attarda sur le piano. Il lâcha un petit rire, un souvenir d'enfance refaisant soudainement surface. Ces temps-ci, des souvenirs lui revenaient, à vrai dire, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Bonnie, curieuse.

Rien, je me suis rappelé d'un truc, c'est tout..., répondit Damon en buvant son verre.

Raconte-moi. »

Bonnie ne connaissait pas réellement Damon. Elle savait qu'il avait été transformé en 1864 par Katherine Pierce, une femme dont il avait été éperdument amoureux mais qui l'avait trahi. Elle savait que le fait d'avoir été utilisé par cette femme l'avait détruit. Elle savait qu'il avait une relation tumultueuse avec son frère, plus jeune mais qu'au fond il était très attaché à lui, elle savait que Damon pouvait être imprévisible, impulsif et qu'il avait auparavant éteint son humanité pendant de longues années et qu'il avait peiné à la laisser s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Et aussi qu'il avait tué celui qu'ils appelaient Oncle Zac. Mais à part les horreurs qu'il avait commis ces dernières années, au final, que savait-elle réellement de lui ?

Damon se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils, hésitant à se livrer. Jamais il ne se confiait ou parlait de ses souvenirs mais Bonnie semblait intéressée. Il lui lâcha un sourire et bu son verre. Il se reservit et en fit de même pour le verre de Bonnie qu'elle venait de terminer. Il posa la bouteille contre lui et lâcha un soupir.

« - Quand Stefan était enfant, il adorait m'écouter jouer. Il venait m'épier et il finissait toujours pas se recevoir quelque chose au visage..., fit-il en riant. On s'adorait à cet époque, lâcha t-il après un silence. Les inséparables frères Salvatore. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, pour le protéger, de notre père en l'occurence ! Paix à son âme aussi ! Stefan a finit par le tuer, ce qui m'a comblé de joie. Je le haïssais... ».

Bonnie demeurait silencieuse face à ses aveux. Elle préférait le laisser se confier. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Damon et elle préférait l'écouter. Elle but une gorgée de son vin, Damon en fit de même, perdu dans ses lointains souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier mais ils restaient là. Il avait beau avoir éteint son humanité pendant plusieurs années et avoir tout fait pour que cette période ne soit jamais évoquée et pourtant. Elle s'était belle et bien passé. Il finit son verre d'une traite et s'en servit un autre. La bouteille était presque terminée. Il la fixa pensif.

« - Je m'étais même engagée dans l'armée pour lui faire plaisir. Je voulais qu'il ait mon attention...

Tu as combattu à la guerre ?, demanda t-elle intriguée.

Damon hocha la tête d'un signe positif et soupira.

« - Oui, la guerre de sécéssion. La bataille de Shiloh en 1862, pour être exact. Je me suis engagé, j'y suis resté pendant des mois... Autant de dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Tu as fait la guerre de sécession ?, fit-elle doucement, et un peu choquée par le traumatisme qu'une telle guerre aurait pu causer, même pour Damon. Quel âge avais-tu quand tu t'es engagé ?, demanda t-elle après un silence.

J'avais 22 ans.

Tu étais jeune... J'imagine que cela a dû être horrible...

Ca l'était oui... »

Bonnie le fixait, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il plongea son regard azur dans le sien, attendant une réaction, une pique, une blague, n'importe quoi mais non... Elle l'écoutait. Il baissa la tête et fit un léger sourire, inadéquat étant donné la situation.

« - J'entends encore les bombes explosées autour de moi, des morts de partout... J'ai été blessé par un éclat d'obus. J'ai sauvé un ami qui était coincé sous les roues d'un canon. Je l'ai ramené au campement. Après je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé...J'ai perdu connaissance. La joie d'être humain ! »

Le vampire se servit un dernier verre et proposa à Bonnie de finir la bouteille. Elle tendit son verre pour toute réponse. Le vampire fit un sourire et haussa les sourcils : « A force de traîner avec moi, tu vas finir alcoolique, Bon-Bon ». Bonnie sourit, ils trinquèrent. Damon porta le verre à ses lèvres, pendant que Bonnie continuait de l'observer attentivement, comme si soudainement elle arrivait à le comprendre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?, demanda t-elle.

Oh, soupira t-il. Et bien, je me suis réveillé, soigné, j'avais reçu une lettre de Stefan. Il était en plein chagrin d'amour, tu aurais dû le voir, c'était pathétique !, lâcha t-il en riant. Et vu que je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'ai fait mon possible pour rentrer au bercail et après tu connais la suite... Katherine, l'attaque des vampires, la crypte... ».

Bonnie n'osait même pas imaginé l'horreur qu'il avait dû vivre durant ses années. Katherine avait certainement profité de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. Damon devait être fragile psychologiquement après avoir vécu tout ça et Katherine n'avait sûrement rien arrangé.

« - Ton père a dû mal le prendre que tu reviennes à Mystic Falls, fit-elle en terminant son verre.

Oh ça oui ! C'était une honte. J'étais la honte de la famille, un déserteur.

Tu l'avais fait pour ton frère pourtant.

Ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour Giuseppe. »

Damon avait pris un air grave. Bonnie aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas comment Damon allait réagir et surtout, elle n'osait pas faire preuve d'autant de proximité envers lui. Même si l'alcool faisait son effet, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Ca lui était impossible. Damon se leva soudainement et ouvrit un des nombreux placard du salon, en sortant une bouteille de bourbon. Il fit un grand sourire, que Bonnie lui rendit.

« - Ah ! Le retour du bourbon, fit-elle, un peu éméchée.

Le meilleur ! »

Il lui servit un verre et en prit aussi un. Il resta stoïque, debout face à la cheminée, engloutissant son verre d'une traite. Il s'en servit un second. Tous ces souvenirs qui refaisaient surface l'embarassaient. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais après les avoir enfouit au plus profond de lui même pendant un siècle, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout lui revenait en mémoire et l'alcool aidant, cela lui faisait du bien de vider son sac. Il aimerait tant qu'elle le comprenne et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, même Elena ne savait pas ces choses sur son passé. Elle savait qu'il avait participé à la guerre mais jamais il ne l'avait vraiment détaillé comme il venait de le faire face à Bonnie. Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose, un souvenir. Il voulait lui en parler mais à vrai dire, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il s'asseya à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse par son comportement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda t-elle.

Je... J'ai parlé de mon père, commença t-il. Et... »

Bonnie se tourna un peu plus vers lui, lui démontrant par cette démarche qu'il avait toute son attention. Elle lui prit instincivement la main. « Tu peux me parler... Parle moi, Damon ». Elle aurait cru voir les yeux du vampires brillés. Allait-il pleurer ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle en était sous le choc. Le fait d'avoir été enfermé ici, seul avait changé Damon. Il n'était plus le même qu'à son arrivée. Leur relation avait aussi définitivement changée. Damon secoua la tête.

« - J'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent, j'aimerais en parler mais... j'y arrive pas, avoua t-il. Est-ce que... je peux te montrer ? Avec mes pouvoirs ? »

Bonnie écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise. Même si elle était curieuse, laisserait-elle Damon entré dans sa tête ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

« Vas-y, montre moi... ».

Un silence s'abattu sur la pièce. Damon hocha la tête et approcha doucement sa main vers la joue de Bonnie. Il sentit sa peau contre sa paume. Elle était brûlante, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Il continuait à la fixer comme s'il attendait son accord. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait savoir.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plonger dans les souvenirs de Damon. Elle était là, présente mais personne ne la voyait. Une table en chêne vernis prenait toute la place dans la pièce. Un chandelier était posé au centre. Elle vit une domestique passée à côté d'elle, elle l'observa partir puis reporta son attention sur les personnes qui entouraient la table. Il y avait une femme, brune, les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Damon. Sa mère... Face à elle, un homme au cheveux bouclés et une barbe naissante, sûrement Giuseppe, qui était le père de Stefan et Damon. A sa droite, un enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs, Bonnie reconnut immédiatement Stefan et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par le regard qu'il portait à sa mère, plein d'amour. A la gauche de Giuseppe, un autre enfant, plus vieux, il devait avoir plus de dix ans, Bonnie en déduit que cela ne pouvait être que Damon. Il avait toujours ce même regard pleins de malice, des yeux extraordinairement bleus, les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son front. Il avait les mêmes boucles que son père, qu'il observait avec inquiétude, alors que ce dernier portait un toast : « Si je prenais un moment pour remercier le bon Dieu de m'avoir donné une belle femme, deux gentils garçons, une table pleine de bonne nourriture et un estomac assez grand pour tout faire rentrer. ». Elle vit Stefan rire doucement face à cette dernière remarque, la mère de Damon fit un sourire et porta son verre à son tour. Quant à Damon, Bonnie le vit baisser la tête face à son assiette, l'air visiblement contrarié. Bonnie s'avança vers lui, curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ? Le silence régnait autour de cette table. C'était un silence assourdissant. Elle vit Giuseppe boire une gorgée de son verre et le reposer en soupirant. « Fiston, mange ton dîner, s'il te plait. ». Bonnie observa le jeune Damon : « Je ne peux pas. ». Bonnie fronça les sourcils et observa Stefan qui restait silencieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ?, demanda sa mère.

Ce n'était pas une invitation, Damon, reprit durement Giuseppe. Mange.

Pourquoi il ne mange pas ?, demanda Stefan, innocent d'une voix fluette qui attendrit Bonnie.

Parce que c'est Sami, répondit Damon à l'attention de son frère.

Cet animal a été créé pour être mangé, pas ton ami, » répliqua Giuseppe, autoritaire et haussant la voix, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de son fils.

Bonnie s'approcha de Damon. Elle ressentait sa peine mais aussi sa peur. Damon lui montrait non seulement ses souvenirs mais aussi les émotions qu'il avait ressentis à ce moment précis.

« - Maintenant, finis ton assiette ou tu passeras la nuit dans la cave, regrettant ne pas l'avoir fait... ».

Bonnie fut outrée et profondément choquée face au parole du père. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à son propre fils ? Elle vit Damon, déglutir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas qu'une simple menace en l'air, il allait s'exécuter si Damon n'obéissait pas. Il se tourna vers sa mère.

« - Mère... S'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à la manger.

Tu as entendu ton père, Damon », répondit-elle après avoir lancé un regard à son mari.

Elle semblait aussi terrifiée que son fils, même si elle en laissait rien paraître. Bonnie observa Damon, baissé la tête, elle ressentit son dégoût. Pendant un instant, elle cru qu'elle allait vomir. Elle lança un regard à Giuseppe, qui ne masqua pas sa joie face à la soumission de son fils face à lui. Elle sentait la haine et la crainte que Damon portait à son égard.

Le reste du repas s'effectuait en silence. Elle vit Damon finir son assiette, dégoûté mais aussi rongé par la culpabilité. Il posa ses couverts et se tourna vers son père.

« - J'ai terminé. Pourrais-je être excusé ?

Dans un moment, répondit Giuseppe, énigmatique. Lily, fit-il en regardant sa mère, un bourbon s'il te plaît. »

Lily s'exécuta et lança un regard à Damon, puis un sourire discret à Stefan, comme pour les rassurer. Bonnie se mit vers sa place, observant désormais le trio. Elle vit Giuseppe sortir un cigare cubain de sa poche.

« Je l'ai sorti pour une occasion spéciale, fit-il en l'observant. Mais en même temps, j'ai découvert qu'il manque de l'argent dans mon bureau. Tu ne saurais rien à ce sujet, Damon ?

Non, répondit Damon le regard franc.

Stefan, tu as fouillé dans le bureau de ton père ?, demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant. Il fit seulement un hochement de tête en guise de réponse négative. Tout de même, il ne s'est pas envolé !? »

Le tyran porta le cigare à ses lèvres qu'il coinça entre ses dents. Il jeta un regard insistant sur Stefan, qui s'empressa de se lever et prendre le briquet sur le meuble derrière lui, pour le poser sur la table à côté de son père. Il se réinstalla et Giuseppe alluma son cigare. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et Bonnie se sentait impuissante. Elle avait peur, peur de ce que le père de Damon et Stefan allait leur faire. Damon baissa la tête, semblait réfléchir. Il savait qui avait volé l'argent, ce n'était pas lui. Elle le savait.

« - Lequel de vous a fait ça ? Avoue ici et maintenant, comme un homme, ordonna t-il à Damon. Qui a pris l'argent ? »

Damon et Stefan échangèrent un regard. Stefan semblait terrifié et ne semblait pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. Mais il savait qui avait volé l'argent.

« - Ce n'était pas nous, répondit Damon.

Pense à tout le travail que ta mère a mis dans ton éducation pour te transformer en jeune gentleman. Tu veux lui infliger cette peine de penser qu'elle est un échec complet et total ?

Non, répondit Damon la voix tremblante mais essayant d'être dure.

Que ferait un homme ?

Il dirait la vérité, répondit Damon, ne lâchant pas son père du regard.

Et la vérité est ? »

Damon demeura silencieux et lança un regard à son frère, soucieux et inquiet de ce que son père pouvait lui faire. Jamais il ne laisserait Giuseppe touché à Stefan. Il avala sa salive et répondit en un souffle « Je l'ai pris. ». Bonnie secoua la tête. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Damon. Giuseppe baissa la tête, réprimant sa colère qui montait peu à peu en lui.

« - Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être un voleur, ni pour être un menteur et tu dois me dire la vérité aujourd'hui. As-tu appris la leçon ? »

Damon hocha la tête. Bonnie espérait que cela en arrête là. Giuseppe demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mais pris brusquement le bras de Damon. Il demeurait immobile. Bonnie observa Stefan retenir son souffle, n'osant plus bouger, se cramponnant à sa chaise.

« - C'est pour être sûr que tu t'en souviennes. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Bonnie s'approcha de Damon, elle vit son visage se criper. Il fermait les yeux. Alors que le tyran approchait doucement son cigare près de l'avant bras découvert de Damon. Il fixait son fils l'air dur. Quand le cigare allumé atteint sa peau, Bonnie fut prise d'effroi en entendant le cri de Damon. Elle cria à son tour, ressentant la douleur, alors que le cigare était écrasé sur sa peau. On sentait même l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Damon continuait à hurler, Stefan demeurait immobile, figé par l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et retint son souffle. Damon enleva brusquement ses mains du visage de Bonnie. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle voyait les yeux de Damon embué de larmes mais son regard était dur. Sa mâchoire contracté. Il semblait retenir sa respiration. Bonnie ne savait que dire face à ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans réfléchir, elle prit Damon dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée, Damon... », souffla t-elle à l'oreille du vampire. Ce dernier fit un sourire, même si ce souvenir était douloureux, il se sentait soulagé. Un poids en moins sur les épaules. Damon enroula ses bras autour de Bonnie et la serra contre lui. Dieu que c'était agréable et il se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait plus la lâcher, pas un seul instant. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle sentait terriblement bon. Son odeur était si agréable. Il se retira doucement, il sentait la soif présente et en aucun cas, il voulait blesser Bonnie. Il lâcha un rire gêné, censé détendre l'atmosphère mais à vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait montré cette partie de lui ? Il voulait lui montrer, qu'avant le monstre, le tueur, le suceur de sang, l'ignoble vampire, il y avait eu l'humain, traumatisé par la guerre, mais aussi l'enfant. Il voulait lui montrer un autre aspect de lui. Il voulait lui montrer son humanité.

Damon plongea son regard dans celui de Bonnie. Il observa ses lèvres qui se tordait en un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement attiré par elle ? Cela devait être le sang, et l'alcool aussi. Il détourna son regard de celui de Bonnie et prit un autre verre de bourbon, qu'il engloutit. Puis un second avec lequel il répéta son geste. La pièce demeurait silencieuse, Bonnie repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu, elle revoyait la scène en son intégralité et se surprenait à ressentir tant de haine envers le père de Damon. Elle fit un sourire : « Ton frère a eu raison de le tuer. ». Damon se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris puis finalement éclata de rire, relâchant la pression et la tension qu'il avait contenu jusque là. Il se calma peu à peu et observa Bonnie finir son verre.

« - Merci Bon-Bon...

De rien... Merci à toi, de t'être confié à moi. Je suis contente d'avoir vu autre chose que l'affreux vampire que tu es, fit-elle en souriant. Je sais que pour toi c'est pas facile. »

Damon baissa les yeux et remplit à nouveau son verre, ainsi que celui de sa nouvelle amie. Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois. Bonnie se leva soudainement et tendit sa main vers Damon, l'invitant à se lever. Il fixa sa main l'air incrédule et haussa un sourcil : « Tu m'invites à danser ou quoi ? ». Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. « Viens, on va se balader, il fait bon dehors et ça fera du bien de prendre l'air ! ». Damon dévisagea Bonnie qui demeurait immobile face à lui, la main toujours tendue. Son regard passa de Bonnie à sa main, plusieurs fois, puis finalement, il leva les yeux au ciel et la lui prit. Bonnie tira pour le lever.

« - Tu es plus lourd que ce que j'croyais ! Il va falloir de mettre au régime, je crois que tu engraisses, lui fit-elle.

N'importe quoi ! Je restais toujours et à jamais, beau comme un dieu ! C'est l'avantage d'être un vampire, mademoiselle.

Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit... ».

Damon prit un air faussement outrée, pour au final éclaté de rire. Ils sortirent du manoir. Le soleil était présent et pas un seul nuage ne venait perturber l'horizon, comme tous les jours depuis quatre mois maintenant. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais et expira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Bonnie avait raison, cela lui faisait du bien de prendre l'air. Il se tourna vers Bonnie qui avait les épaules relâché, les yeux fermés, son visage tourné vers le ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la veine du cou de Bonnie. Il sentit ses crocs apparaître dans sa bouche. Il détourna le regard et souffla. Il fallait qu'il boive du sang, sans plus tarder. L'envie devenait pressente et difficilement contrôlable. Heureusement qu'il avait ingurgité assez d'alcool pour calmer la soif. Il se tourna vers Bonnie, après avoir repris une apparence normale.

« - Cela te gêne si on va faire un tour à l'hôpital de la ville d'à côté ? »

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on peut y aller ». Damon fit un sourire satisfait.

« - Alors en voiture ma belle ! On a de la route !

Attend, je vais chercher quelques affaires ! ».

Damon hocha la tête et partit chercher sa voiture pour la mettre devant l'allée pendant que Bonnie retournait à l'intérieur. Elle prit une veste, ses lunettes de soleil, la bouteille de bourbon et de quoi grignoter pour le voyage car la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle rejoint Damon, déjà au volant de sa camaro, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un sourire ravageur. Elle le lui rendit et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sur que cette technique du beau gosse à la belle voiture en lunettes de soleil avait dû marcher sur une centaine de filles. Elle fit un sourire et s'installa lourdement sur le siège. « On est parti ! ».


End file.
